


Journey:  A K-pop Fic

by loridee



Category: JYJ - Fandom, Rain - Fandom, SS501, TRAX, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loridee/pseuds/loridee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin face the challenge of touring with new agency-mates JYJ, SS501, TRAX and world star Rain.  Yunho and Changmin also struggle with finding time to be together as lovers as their love and passion for each other deepens and strengthens.  Life is a journey for them...a journey they will treasure and cherish forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey:  A K-pop Fic

Synopsis

 

All is going amazingly well for TVXQ's Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin when a sudden, unexpected change in their professional life turns them topsy-turfy. Their agency, SM Entertainment, announces it is now the new agency for Yunho and Changmin's enemy, JYJ, their former rival SS501, struggling rock band TRAX, and world star king of K-pop Rain. Suddenly, Yunho and Changmin are forced into going on a world tour with their new agency-mates and they are uneasy about it. JYJ's Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu were *The Three* who abandoned Yunho and Changmin three years ago and thus sent Yunho's and Changmin's careers into a tailspin until the two decided to become a duo and start over again. Yunho and Changmin don't trust Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu and want nothing to do with them. SS501 had been the former five-member TVXQ's arch rival back in the early years of both bands until SS501 had to disband because of corruption through no fault of their own with their former agency DSP. SS501 members Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong, Park Jung Min and Kim Hyung Jun went on to pursue solo careers and became very successful, but their desire to be a group again never wavered, and now they are being given the chance to be a group again and recapture the success they had as a group and resume the rivalry they had with TVXQ and begin a new rivalry with JYJ. The past rivalry with SS501 isn't what's bothering Yunho and Changmin about SS501 because the rivalry had always been very professional. It's the fact that Hyun Joong is best friends with Jaejoong that bothers Yunho and Changmin because they do not trust anyone who is friends with Jaejoong. Touring with TRAX's Jay Kim and Kim Jungmo is no problem for Yunho and Changmin because they are good friends with Jay and Jungmo, but concerns about Jay's health worry Yunho, Changmin and Jungmo as each of them fear that the cancer Jay had battled for two years before it went into remission might flare up again because of the grueling schedule of a tour. And touring with world star king of K-pop Rain is intimidating to everyone involved in the tour. Having just returned from serving two years in the Korean Military, 31 year old Rain is eager to show the world again just how awesome and perfect he is as a singer, dancer, actor and model, and to remind his hoobaes of TVXQ, JYJ, SS501 and TRAX that had it not been for his blood, sweat and tears over a fifteen-year career that had opened the doors for them to pursue their entertainment dreams, they wouldn't be where they are now. Rain wants to prove to them and everyone else that he is still the King of K-pop, and having been a top-ranked official in the military he knows how to lead and take charge and does not hesitate to take command of the tour and proclaim himself as the star of the tour. His hoobaes feel intimidated by him until one of them stands up to him and gains not only his respect but his heart too.

Life as K-pop idols is not going to be easy for Yunho and Changmin as they battle for their place and self worth on a tour that will be grand and a dream come true for many K-pop fans, but a potential nightmare for Yunho and Changmin. And finding time to be more than just band mates will prove to be even more difficult for Yunho and Changmin even as their love and passion for each other continues to deepen and strengthen with every obstacle and joy they face together. Life is definitely a journey for them...a journey they will treasure and cherish together forever.

 

Journey: A K-pop Fic

 

~*~

 

To be continued...


End file.
